Once Marked, Forever Marked
by theplaywrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Everyone thought the darkness had vanished. But for Kalin, Carly and Misty that was not true. As they are trying to rebuild their lives, the Earthbound Immortals are beginning to reveal their true desires. But retaking an empire was not part of the original plan. [Rated for later chapters. I only own OCs. R&R!]
1. Chapter 1: Where Is He Now?

Ch. 1 Where Is He Now

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight burned, like his whole life before was spent in darkness. His whole body arched in pain. From what, he had no idea. Everything was a blur. What happened to him and what was he going to do next was all a mystery?

Kalin Kessler took his time standing up. Pain kept shooting throughout his body. After he got his balance back, Kalin looked around. He knew generally where he was, Satellite. But that's all he really knew. His head started pounding and he felt so weak.

He looked down at his body and wondered what was he wearing. A black outfit with strange blue markings on it. Kalin glanced up to see a duel runner with similar markings. Was that his duel runner? Now he really wished he knew what was going on.

He sighed. Kalin covered his face with his hands hoping to stop the waves of pain coursing throughout his head. So many questions ran through the young man's mind that made him feel even worse. Kalin walked up to the duel runner, but was disappointed when it wasn't functioning. It had looked like it took some hard hits.

Kalin used whatever strength he had to pick the up runner and wheel to higher ground to find out what part of Satellite he was in. He won't know where to go even if he knew where he was though. All the buildings looked run down, to be expected. Kalin was at the far end of Satellite, where not even Security would go. Why was he out here?

But now Kalin realized that the only place he could go was the place where he called home as a child, Martha's place. The walk felt so long, but it didn't help that the pain in his head got stronger and the bike got heavier as he walked on. Kalin's vision blurred in and out, but he still knew Satellite like the back of his hand after living on the streets during his younger life. After walking for who knows how long, he saw it. Even though Kalin had lived on the streets for most of his life, once Martha took him in for a short time, her home was the closest thing to a real home Kalin had ever known, even if he wasn't her favorite boy to look after. Those spots were already taken by the time the he had gotten there.

Kalin dropped the duel runner on the dirt and walked over to the side of the house. He didn't have to walk every far until his name was heard.

"Kalin? Is that really you?"

Martha came into his sight of vision. She came up with a worried look on her face.

"Hey."

That was the only word Kalin could get out of his mouth.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure everyone else must be worried too..."

She clutched onto his arm. Kalin let out a spine chilling scream in pain. Everything after that was a blur for him.

Martha brought Kalin inside and laid him down on one of the beds downstairs. She took one look at him and saw how bad his condition really was.

Kalin was pale, had deep scratch marks all over his body and blood-shot eyes. She took of the parts of his clothes the resembled the dark signers, leaving in the normal jeans and red shirt people saw him in. Martha didn't know how to help him. She never knew how to help him.

Ever since Martha meet Kalin, she realized there was something different about him. Sector Security 'requested' Martha take him in because he was getting way too much trouble, only at the age of eight. At first, Kalin got along with all the kids in the orphanage, especially Yusei, Crow and Jack. It seemed that the more he got comfortable with them, the more he changed. Martha blamed puberty first, but after Team Satisfaction was created, Kalin became paranoid, anxious, power-driven and filled what most people would call insanity. Sometimes, so filled with some sort of drive of energy, he wouldn't sleep for days. No one knew how to help him, even though some, like Yusei and Crow tried.

Martha gave him some medicine and wrapped up the cuts that were all over his body. Kalin had a hard time breathing, but was slowly relaxing. She began to wonder if Yusei or any of the others knew where he was. The war between the signers and dark signers had just ended a very short time ago, but she didn't know what would happen next. All Martha could do was help him as much as she could.

A few hours went by, when Kalin slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he knew where he was. The young man sat up and took a breath in. He left the bed and slowly made his way outside.

Martha walked into the room to find Kalin gone.

"Kalin?"

She rushed around the house, then outside to find the icy blue haired boy sitting in the tree, where he was always found when he was a child, before he changed.

"Kalin, please come down."

Kalin looked down to the earth and climbed to Martha. He stood right in front of her, acting and feeling lifeless.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"You don't remember what happened to you?"

She asked him in replied.

"I don't remember the past few years of my life."

Martha was shocked. Kalin didn't remember anything about the dark signers and he defiantly wasn't faking it. He told her the last thing he remember was getting arrested, but that was still hard to recall. Martha decided to not tell him what had really happened just yet.

"Please come inside."

Kalin held his arms as he began shaking. She walked him back inside.

"What's wrong with me?"

A few months had pasted by now.

"Hey Martha, we're all out of band-aids again. Some kids keep falling on their knees until they bleed."

Kalin called, slightly laughing.

"The pain never bothered me anyway."

"Yea. We'll just be more careful next time."

The two boys, who Kalin was patching up said and took off for the fun of outdoors.

"Those kids."

Martha took Kalin in again. He started to help take care of the kids and began really good at being some what of a doctor. Caring for them when they were sick or hurt and he was good at it too. Kalin also was set up on an online school. He really didn't understand why, but he figured it could help in to get his life on a right track.

"Will those boys ever learn?"

Martha said walking into the room Kalin was in.

"Let them enjoy their childhood. Hey, have you heard anything about the bridge opening date yet? Looks like they're almost finished it. Life is sure going to be different around here when it's finally open."

"I know what you mean. And that they are totally rebuilding the Satellite is still hard for me to comprehend. I don't know how I'm going to compete."

Martha said happily.

"That reminds me. Did you finish your class work this morning?"

"Yes, I did."

Kalin answered.

"And you took your medications, right?"

"Of course. And you know I'm not a kid any more Martha."

Martha did get Kalin medicine for his hyperactive mental status. He wasn't so crazed after he started taking them. He was normal. She still didn't tell him about him being a dark signer or anything of the sort, feeling that it might send him into a depression state or even how insane he was before.

"I'm headed out to the general store. Need anything while I'm there?"

Kalin asked putting on his grey jacket and walking to the front door of the home.

"Whatever you all want for dinner and more band-aids for those kids."

Martha replied.

"Will do."

Kalin left.

Martha had heard from Yusei that him, Jack and Crow moved in together. It was so nice to know that they were all friends again. They didn't ask about if she had seen Kalin though. Martha was worried that because of what happened, Kalin was now completely separated from them, even though Yusei said they were friends. But in the back of her mind she knew it was probably for the best. Kalin could start over and have a new, better life, away from what happened in the past.

The phone rang and Martha picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Martha. It's Yusei._

"Oh Yusei. It's been so long. How have you and the others been?"

_We're all doing fine. Listen, Jack, Crow and I were wondering if we could come over to catch up with you and the kids? We were able to get an escort over to see the progress with the Satellite._

"Yusei, it would be great to see you boys again. You've been so busy after saving the world, it will be nice to see how things are going on your end."

_Great. We'll be there tomorrow around five, if that's okay?_

"That's perfect. We'll see you than."

_Bye._

Martha hung up the phone and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her boys again.

As the plans were made back at Martha's, Kalin had just gotten to the general store that opened not to long ago, but was a dream come true for the people living in Satellite. Their first real store in years. Kalin walked to the side of the store where the checkout was to see a familiar face.

"Hey Jane."

Kalin said smiling.

"Oh hey Kalin. What did Martha send you out to get this time?"

The girl named Jane, a few months younger than Kalin, asked jokingly.

"The norm, plus band-aids."

Jane laughed a little. Kalin just continued to look at her. Shoulder length chestnut brown hair, side bangs falling in front of he face, gray skirt, navy tank-top and dark brown boots up to her knee was basically Jane's wardrobe. She lived above the store and worked there from time to time and helped in any way she could. But the one thing Kalin loved the most about Jane was her pure green eyes, that shined like emeralds in the light. The sad part was that she didn't really know what her eyes looked like. Jane was blind.

"So how's everything going at the house with all the kids?"

Jane asked while Kalin paid for the items.

"Same old, same old. It is going to be sad when some of them have to leave for adoption when the bridge is finally finished and opened for real."

"It will be nice for them to have a real family though."

Jane added in.

"Yea."

Kalin grabbed the bags of groceries in his hand but had a hard time grasping them all.

"Need help with all that stuff, Kalin?"

She asked.

"You know what, I'd love that."

Jane took whatever bags Kalin couldn't carry into her right hand.

"You don't want to call Trix to help you?"

Trix was Jane's guide dog she recently got and the two really bonded well. Jane was an orphan in the Satellite as Kalin was, but when she was eight, she got into an accident that caused her to slowly lose her vision over time. No one really knew how she managed to survive out on her own.

"I'm giving her the day off. Besides, you can be my eyes for now."

Jane wrapped her free arm around Kalin's upper arm. He hated to admit it, but Kalin's heart skipped a beat.

Kalin and Jane meet at the store and became really close friends. So close that Kalin started to have real feelings for her. Jane was smart, beautiful and even though she couldn't see it, she was very independent. Kalin was glad she couldn't see when his face got red or when he would start to shack whenever Jane got close. Growing up, Kalin never felt any feelings for anyone that way before because he was so caught up in taking over the Satellite and fulfilling his need for adrenaline.

Kalin and Jane entered Martha's house to drop of the groceries.

"Nice to see you again Jane."

Martha said seeing the girl Kalin brought home.

"Hey Martha."

"Oh Kalin before I forget, Yusei, Jack and Crow are coming over tomorrow to see how things are going here."

Martha said looking at Kalin.

"What?"

Kalin was lost for words as he stared blankly at her. He hadn't heard those names in years

"They'll be here around five to have dinner with us and to catch up."

"Uh, I have to take Jane back."

Kalin quickly grabbed Jane's hand and walked out the door without another word. Jane felt that something was up with her friend.

"What was that all about?"

The girl asked.

"Nothing."

Kalin answered trying not to say anything else.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Fine. Yusei, Jack and Crow, those guys Martha was talking about used to be my old friends. But something happened a while back and now I feel like they forgot me or something. I don't know. It's really hard to explain what happened. I don't even truly remember."

"Kalin, just talking to them won't hurt anything. Besides, if you really feel like the bonds you all had are gone, than just do this and move on with your life. I know your thinking more about school. It's the time in everybody's' lives to start over, what with the bridge being built and all."

Jane was right. Kalin had to have closure with his old teammates to really move on with his new life.

Jane still had her arm wrapped around Kalin's so he could guide her home. The two walked slowly as the sun began to set behind them. Kalin could see the whole sky trapped in gold streaks of sunlight. Jane could hear waves crashing against land a few blocks away. It was so peaceful, yet still so alive. Kalin suddenly stood still.

"Why did you stop?"

Jane asked staring straight ahead.

"Come on."

Kalin said, pulling Jane in a new direction.

"Kalin, what are you doing?"

"Trust me."

And she did. Jane followed Kalin closely, wondering what exactly what he was up to.

"Stay right here for a second."

"Kalin."

Jane got scared, not moving a muscle.

Then, she heard something get wheeled up closer to her.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yea."

"Remember those times when I would come into the shop and ask for engine parts?"

"Of course."

Kalin's voice was right next to Jane's ear.

"And those times when I would be so tired because I would stay up until three in the morning working in something that I would never tell you what was?"

"Yes, Kalin. Now what is this all about."

He grabbed her hands and walked her a few steps away from where she was originally standing. Kalin guided her hands to the object in front of her and let her run her hands over it. Jane had no idea what it was.

"And the time when you said you've always wanted to ride a duel runner?"

"I was joking."

"You and I both know you weren't. Now get on."

Jane was seated down on a real duel runner.

"I found it a while ago and fix it up myself. Now put this on."

Kalin handed Jane an extra helmet and she put it on her head, still scared and questioning every move Kalin made. He too got on the bike. Much to both of their likings, Jane wrapped her arms around his defined waist tightly. Kalin revved the engine, which frightened the girl behind him.

"Kalin?"

"Hold on."

The two sped out through the streets of Satellite. Kalin made sure to hit all the sharp turns and sped up as much as he could without getting caught. Jane held on a little tighter, but actually started to enjoy the ride. They made their way to an abandoned part of the Satellite, so Kalin could really try out his new bike. As the darkness of night finally took over the sky, Kalin pulled over.

"Finally. You almost scared me to death five times."

Jane said taking a deep breath.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that was fun."

She would never admit that, even though it was.

Kalin took Jane's hand and guided her off the bike. They sat down on the edge of the Satellite, letting the waves of the waters below splash up at their feet.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kalin asked under his breath. Jane smiled.

"Anything."

"Do you think I should go to London for school?"

Jane stared blankly in Kalin's direction.

"London?"

"Yea, I got this offer to go to medical school in London for a year or two."

"Wow. I would have never thought that that's what your really interested in."

"I know it seems crazy, but I still want that new life and going to London for school makes me think I might have a chance to get that."

"I think you would do great there."

Kalin let out a small laugh

"You wouldn't miss me?"

"I'd miss you like crazy, because I really like you..."

Jane trailed off slowly, realizing what she just said.

"You like me?"

Kalin asked a little curious. Jane stayed silent.

"Jane, I'd miss you like crazy. You're the only reason to why I wouldn't go."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to leave you. You're the first person in years I ever really felt close to. And if something happened to you and I wasn't here, that would kill me."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kalin looked at Jane. He was going to confess to Jane his feelings about her. About how since the day they met he felt safe and happy with her. About how every time she's around, his day got a little bit brighter. About how she would be the one he would fall asleep thinking about. Kalin lifted a hand up to her check and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, lost in the moment. Her lips were sweet and soft to the touch. They both closed their eyes. Jane wrapped her arms around Kalin's neck to deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds of taking it all in, the two pulled back. Kalin and Jane were both so lost for words.

"But you deserve so much better than me."

Jane responded.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

Kalin worried about were she would go with this, knowing her as much as she did.

"Kalin, I'm freaking blind! I'm not good enough and I never will be good enough!"

Jane started tearing up and went into a panic attack mode, which she did time from time.

"Forget about me. All my life will ever be to me is one giant game of what's in front of me. I can't do this!"

"Jane, stop it! Don't say that. It doesn't matter okay. I don't care that you can't see. Your still the girl that I care about."

"I can't do anything. I can't be somebody as long as everything I see is black! I'm paranoid about everything."

"I know exactly how that feels."

Kalin grabbed Jane and kissed her again hoping to make her stop hating herself. She may seem strong at first glance, but falls into panic and anxiety attacks over the slightest thing because she can't really see how things are really going on around her. Tears fell down the girl's face. Kalin moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Please stop this. I'm here for you."

Kalin begged.

"I just want to feel okay."

Jane said.

"I'll make you feel okay."

Kalin got to his feet and picked Jane up. The two got back to Kalin's bike and rode back to the store. Once there, Kalin saw Jane had fallen asleep and carried her up to her room bridal style. Kalin laid her down on the bed and watched her slender body for a moment. Then, he took off his jacket he always wore to reveal the old red shirt he used to wear, and still did. The former conquerer of the Satellite laid down next to Jane on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. Kalin kissed her lips and fell asleep next to the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2: What Is She Doing?

Chapter 2: What Is She Doing?

* * *

Why does today feel different? The world outside is brighter, happier and free. It is as if a dark sheet had lifted from the earth. But inside one room, emptiness haunted a young woman. Once she had a goal, a purpose, a reason, but now she was alone.

The young super model, named Misty Trendwell had just gotten home from a photo shoot in Paris. Normally, she would make herself some tea, read classic books, take short walks or even reorganize her lavish apartment. But these past few days have been getting to her. Misty didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed.

She wished she had someone to talk to. It didn't matter who, just someone who would listen. Misty walked to the kitchen to get a glass of cool water to relieve her dry throat. As the water ran down her throat, there was a knock at the door. Misty opened the door and was shocked by the pair standing in front of her.

"Hello Misty."

"What the hell are you two doing here!?"

Misty screamed and slammed the door. She pressed her back against the wooden door, sobbing.

"Misty, please honey, open the door. We want to talk to you."

A small voice behind the door pleaded softly.

"Go away mother! I said that I never wanted to see you two again and I meant every word!"

The couple standing behind the door was Misty's parents. One would think that after not seeing your parents for almost three years, you would be happy to have them at your door, but that wasn't the case.

Misty and her parents have always been at odds with one another. When she became model, her traditional parents refused her to go on with her career, but Misty went on with modeling anyway. When they found out her brother, Toby had physic powers, their parents sent him away, which was a decision that Misty was firmly against. They didn't even go to the memorial service after he was found dead. Apparently, Italy was more important than their own son. It had been a struggling relationship ever since.

"Misty, please, all we want to do is talk to you. Please give us another chance. We know things have been hard, but we want to be a family again."

"A family!? Just shut up, father! Toby's gone! You never loved him! You never loved me! I can read all over your faces! A family!? Just...just..."

Misty ran to her room in tears. The door slowly shut behind her. She walked around her room, trying to calm down. Nothing felt right anymore and there was no purpose. Misty stopped at the mirror and saw another world. One were everything made sense to her. One where she had control and influence. She wanted that world and wanted to run away to it.

The sound of her phone's ringtone, sitting on the bedside table, took the super model out of her thoughts. One new email was the answer to almost all problems, more than she could have ever known.

"Brazil?"

Misty dialed her manager's number. Normally, she was given a few weeks in Domino before getting a new assignment.

"Is this true? The next shoot is in Brazil?"

_Yes Misty. I know you just got back from Paris, but it's a great opportunity and you might never get this offer again. It's alright if you say n__o_.

"I'll do it. When do we leave?"

She said quickly without hesitation.

_Hold on Misty! Don't you want to take_ _sometime off?_

"No! I want to get away. I'll leave tomorrow and meet you there."

_Are you feeling alright?_

The voice on the other side of the phone asked, concerned about Misty's well-being.

"I don't know. But I'm sure this trip is all I need."

_Fine. The plane will leave tomorrow at ten. I'll meet you in Brazil. Just try to relax. I know who stressful things have been. Bye._

The phone call ended.

Misty quickly packed two suitcases of clothes and other supplies. She has no idea how much she really needed this. It had been a confusing past few weeks. Her parents trying to contact her, the strange events following Fortune Cup and everything else.

As the next day came along, Misty was already sitting on a plane in first class, headed to Brazil. She sat there reading news articles to pass the time. She didn't know that an old 'friend' was waiting for her at her destination.

The plane ride was long, but she was used to that. Misty was able to meet her manager at the airport and headed out to get something to eat.

"So, the photographer was thinking something along the lines of an album that has a dark and light theme. He will have more clarifications of it all when we meet him later."

"Sounds interesting, Clara. Much more interesting than another perfume advertisement."

Clara, Misty's manager, laughed knowing that her client was getting tried of the same old assignments and fashion shows. She was an older, short, blonde ex-model herself. Having a lot of things in common, Misty and Clara were very good friends.

"I kind of wish I could do something else."

Misty said taking a sip of her tea.

"What do you mean? Oh...I could defiantly you in 'those' types of shoots, if you really want to be that exposed? And you will need to find a partner"

Clara asked sarcastically smiling. Misty almost chocked on her tea.

"What!? No not that! I mean take a break from modeling. Not forever, but I want to experience more than just this. The only thing I ever get to see is a camera lens."

Clara smiled and nodded.

"Well we better get going to meet with the photographer. I hear that he has found the best team of makeup artists and designers on this side of the world."

The two headed to the photographer's office to hear his ideas about the photo shoot. But when they got to his office, Misty was to focused in her own thoughts about what to do, besides modeling. The whole conversation between Clara, Misty and the thirty-year old photographer was lost from her memories. Clara noticed Misty wandering off, when normally she was always engaged or reading his face.

The sun had just started to set and the sky was painted with gold streaks. After a short ride to the hotel they were staying at, Clara stopped Misty before she could walk in the front door.

"What is this all about, Misty? You're not yourself at all and it's really starting to concern me."

Clara stated seeming even more desperate for answers from her best client.

"I told you I just need a break from all this."

"Why don't you just take a walk before it gets too dark. I might help."

Misty nodded and did just that.

The sky was beautiful, the air was clean and a soft breeze from the wind was all one could hear. Misty was finally allowed to get lost in her thoughts. Thinking about her parents, job, home and missing her brother.

The sun was almost completely out of the sky as Misty noticed she had wondered a good distance away from the hotel. She didn't know the town and didn't know how she got here.

"I'll just walk back and if I get lost...well...it is a beautiful night."

The young woman said to herself.

The walk back felt a whole lot longer than the walk out here and she defiantly didn't remember the tall buildings coming in her path.

She looked at the signs and through the alley ways, trying to find something that looked familiar. The streets were empty with no cars and only one or two people on the opposite side of the road. It must have really gotten late.

Misty looked behind her and saw a tall figure of a man facing her a block away, not moving. She continued walking and turned around after a few blocks to find the same figure, the same distance away.

She picked up her pace, realizing that she didn't know if the area was dangerous or not.

Misty started making random turns trying to loss him. After completely get lost, she found herself in one of the darkest alley ways near the outside of town.

He was still there.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

He didn't move.

"Get away from me!"

Misty tried to run but didn't get very far in heels.

"Misty, it's alright."

A deep, quiet voice said from behind her. She turned around, heart still racing. He knew her?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was sent to get you. It is time to repay it for saving your life. It-it needs you."

The man sounded insane, talking about total nonsense.

"What do you mean? Who sent you? What do you want from me?"

Misty questioned him, ready to turn back running at any second.

"You don't remember? That means the others most likely won't remember as well. Misty! You were once the beholder of a great power! And now you are needed by them to..."

"A lot of talk."

Misty had have enough with this. She was about to get away, but the world went black.

Hard ground. Dusty. Dark. Misty opened her eyes to this. Out in the middle of no where was where the young woman woke up. She was alone, stricken with fear and breathing like air was being taken away from the atmosphere. She whipped her head around to find anything. She stood up and her eyes locked on him again.

"Don't worry. I going to show something to you."

"No! No! No! Get away from me! Get away!"

She screamed in terror, trembling in fear.

"I thought you were the diplomatic one?"

Misty stepped back, but a feeling of comfort and warmth spread throughout her body, something she was missing for the longest time. She was once familiar to this place, or maybe what she was standing on.

"Misty Trendwell, welcome to the Nazca line of the lizard or the jail of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"Wha-I. No-I..."

Her mind was blank.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Devack and I once bared the make of the monkey, was the beholder to the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu and was a member of the Dark Signers. I was allowed to keep my memories of the Dark Signers. For I was chosen by the great Earthbound Immortals to reunite the Dark Signers.

Misty, you were once a member of the Dark Signers as well, but when we were defeated by the Signers, Ccarayhua lost its primary bond with you. The other Dark Signers lost theirs as well with their own Earthbound Immortals. But when we were allowed to come back to this world after the war, it was then when I found out the truth that we cannot stay defeated."

Devack turned away from Misty.

"There is a lost empire, whose rulers were ripped away from it to work for other dark entities. Now the Immortals realize that they cannot be used as weapons as long as the will be jailed in this desert after after battle, waiting to be used again. No. They want to reclaim their empire and become neutral in the wars of other entities, but they can't do it without our assistance. You see, Misty, we were the first human beings the Immortals bonded themselves with. And even Yusei Fudo and the other wrongful Signers say that bonds last forever. You, me and the rest of the Dark Signers must give up our earthly lives to become the rulers that we are now destined to be, before it's too late."

"You really like to hear yourself talk. Why should I believe anything you say?"

Misty wasn't so much afraid any more, just really angry that some stranger kidnapped her and brought her out to a dried up price of dirty, just to tell a story of imagination. Devack, however, was very sure of his words.

"Place your right hand down on the ground you are standing on and remember."

Misty figure that if she did what he said for a little while and make the story seem true, then she could find out a way of leaving this creep in the dust. So, she placed her hand on the ground, when it hit her.

Memories rushed through her mind of duels, meeting, destruction, promises and dying. She fell back, knowing now it was all true. Everything he said was making more sense.

"Devack."

Misty looked at him, seeing an old teammate, ally that she could connect with on certain levels.

"Why now? What do we have to do? Die again? I might not feel pleased with this life, but what about the others?"

"There is a threat to this empire, that we are connected to, Misty?"

"Who?"

The sun began to rise on the Nazca Desert. Misty understood what she had to do now. She couldn't explain why, but if the bonds created by the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals made it so that part of them, in this empire, was in jeopardy, then she had to do something. She has a purpose.

She walked into the hotel lobby around noon, with a nervous Clara asking the receptionist if she had seem the missing super model. Misty smiled as her manager sounded very hyper and shaky.

"Clara calm down. I'm right here."

Clara turned to Misty's voice.

"Were you out all last night? Your parents tried to call you last night. I got up to go look for you and you weren't anywhere in the room. You had me worried sick that something happened and you were hurt or in trouble or..."

"Something did happen."

Misty answered, cutting off her ranting manager.

"What do you mean?"

"After the shoot is finally over, I want to visit some old friends, alright?"

Clara was confused from the get-go, but as long as Misty was happy and not suicidal again, what could possibly go that wrong?


	3. Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Her?

Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Her?

"Ms. Carmine, what is your view on international relations between the countries involved with the energy crisis?"

"Ms. Carmine, in your last article involving the election scandal of the Neo Domino senator and representatives, you included multiple quotes from the winner's wife. Does this mean that you don't believe that the scandal accrued? Or are you covering something?"

"Ms. Carmine are you going to start your own international news cooperation after the employment of your old co-reporter, Angela?"

"Ms. Carmine, why do you think..."

"Ms. Carmine, what is your position on..."

"Ms. Carmine..."

"Ms. Carmine..."

"This is crazy! Investigator reporters trying to hound you when they could be off trying to get stories like real reports do. Why don't you all let the lady through so she can work on her next publication?!"

"Thank you Jack."

"So Carly, does this mean I get a kiss?"

"Absolutely."

"Ms. Carmine...Carmine...Carly Carmine...Carly...Carly...Carly...wake up!"

The young women's eyes shot open behind swirl glasses. She did it again. Falling asleep during work and having dreams about her future, even if they were far from realistic. But, sleeping at home just didn't happen for her anymore. She turned her head to the side, seeing her boss, as mad as ever.

"Carly will you stop sleeping on the job or I'm going to have to find a replacement for you and kick you out on the streets!"

Her stubborn boss left the room, slamming the door behind him. Carly lifted her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Carly yawned to herself. Just as she shut her laptop closed, a handsome young man walked in the quote-on-quote office.

"What always happens to you Car?"

"Nathan, will you please never call me that again. I'm not a machine, you know. Treat me like a lady if you don't mind."

The male reporter known as Nathan was just a few months younger than Carly. He was very tall and thin with dark brown hair, which was spiked up. He normally wore a navy hoody and grey pants. Topped it off with very bright blue eyes that mesmerized everyone.

"Well what's wrong now? You've been falling asleep at work for the past few days. Are you getting enough sleep at home?"

Nathan asked, in his deep voice, while sitting down next to the failed female reporter. He put his hand on Carly's shoulders trying to comfort his friend.

"Why do you care so much?"

Carly asked sadly looking away. Nathan grinned and laughed a little.

"Because you're my friend and even if you can't see it, I can see that there is really something special about you. And that there is something wrong with you."

The young woman sitting next to him, got up and left the room. Nathan watched the door as Carly left and sighed.

"Oh Carly. Why can't you just see it already?"

Carly walked slowly down the street. Her life had just recently went through a major change that hit every aspect of her life. At first, she didn't understand it. Then, she rejected it. And finally when she accepted it, she fell hard.

It was at the doctors a few weeks earlier, when Carly complained about back pain. It turned out that she had a spinal injury, one that overtime, said the doctor, would paralyze her from the waist down to her legs. The worst part was that she didn't even remember any accident that would have caused the injury. The doctor said that maybe she had amnesia of the accident, but it still frustrates them that they don't truly know what happened to her.

They gave Carly a few months until she would start to lose feeling in her legs and feet. Not wanting people to look down on her, she kept it all a secret from the world. She especially didn't want people to feel sorry or pity for her. Carly wanted to live her life to the fullest, knowing that she only had a few months, but the stress of her job and depressing feeling of losing her ability to walk got to her. Headaches, throwing-up, sore muscles, insomnia, small panic attacks and overall poor health became part of her life until she finally lost it.

Where was her king? Knight in shining armor? Master of Faster? Sultan of Speed? Jackie? Jack Atlas? Jack had totally cut off communications with Carly and she never knew why. She still was able to find him and his friends around town once in awhile, but they, especially Jack, would just see right through her. Did she not matter anymore? Did she ever matter to him? Or was her whole fantasy about being with Jack Atlas one big, ridiculous joke.

The grey-eyed woman finally got to her apartment. As she walked up five flights of stares, she though about getting a new apartment in the bottom floor. Carly opened the door to her dark home. The curtains now always seemed to be closed and she didn't bother cleaning up since no one ever came to visit her.

"It's not fair. Nothing is worth it anymore. I don't...I can't..."

Carly fell on her coach sobbing. The tears that rolled down her eyes burned. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach. She ran to the bathroom and began forcing herself to throw up. This was one sign that her physical, mental and emotional health were truly falling apart with everyday she did this again and again.

_RingRing_

"Hey it's Carly. You know what to do."

_Car...I mean Carly. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier today. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I realize things have been tough for you, but if you need anything, let me know okay._

Carly stopped throwing up and rested her head on the seat of the toilet.

"He's so sweet. But why does he care so much. He hasn't even known me for that long."

_Anyway Carly. I'll see you at work later. Take it easy. Maybe go out and have fun for a change with some of your friends or something like that...I lo..._

There was an immediate end of the message. An end that Carly didn't mentally hear.

Three days later, Carly got a package in the mail. A small brown box with no return address. She left it on her counter to open once she got back from another long day at he pointless job.

The young women couldn't stop wondering who it was from. She took out a knife from the kitchen draw and slit open the top. Looking inside, there was five duel cards. Carly flipped them over to see what cards they were, but saw they were blank and burned around the edges. She put the cards back in the box and throw the whole thing in the trashcan. She fell asleep on her bed a short time later.

"Hey Car. Carls. Carly."

Her silver eyes opened behind her swirl glasses.

"You missed work."

It was Nathan, worried about Carly now more than ever. She didn't know it, but her eyes were blood-shot, her face was pale, she was shaking and breathing rapidly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, you look awful."

The man standing besides her bed said sternly.

"No, Nathan I can't."

"You need help!"

"You can't help me."

She said it at such a small volume. Nathan grabbed Carly's arms and forcibly lifted her out of the bed. Only to have her fall on top of him, sending both of them crashing to the floor below.

"Carly! What are you...?"

"I can't walk. I can't stand. I can't feel my legs."

She began to cry into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan didn't believe it at first, but when he kicked her legs and she didn't show any sign of knowing that he touched her, he got scared.

Nathan picked the crying girl up bridal style and carried her down to his car in the parking lot. They two sped through the streets of Domino to get to the nearest hospital. Once there, Carly, who drifted off, was carried inside.

She woke up like normal, yawning and stretching her arms, until she saw that she was in a hospital bed. Carly knew what they meant and tears began to form in her eyes.

"No. No. I had months until...No. No!"

Just then, a nurse and her doctor walked in the small, dull room.

"Ms. Carmine, how are...?"

"It's not fair!"

She screamed and continued.

"I had months before I should have lost feeling in my legs. I'll never be able to walk again. It's not fair. It's not fair! I can't feel my legs. I can't. I can't."

The doctor and nurse tried to comfort Carly and telling her to calm down, but that only made things worse. She began cursing and swinging her arms at them violently. The doctor had no choice but to give her a sedation to keep for from hurting anybody or herself. She calmed down a few moments later.

Nathan was leaning against the wall in the hallway just outside Carly's room, listening to everything that was going on. He was scared for her. He didn't want to lose one of the only real friends he ever had.

Echoing in Carly's mind a voice so familar.

_Carly hear me now. You have been chosen to deliver us back into the world and to the rest of the chosen people. We need your help now more than we ever did before. Know that it was not truly us who used you, but the cruel entities that had us all on puppet strings._

_You can be great, have anything you might want as long has you help us come back. You were a Dark Signer and I, the Earthbound Immortal that granted you another chance at life, want you to bring the rest of the Immortals back to whom the belong._

_The empire will be restored, the power will be harnessed, the council will sit at the round and the emperor, so long as he not attached himself, will rule once again!_

Her eyes slowly opened. She would not realize what she had heard while laying on the hospital bed until she remembers what she was, what she had done and understands. Carly turned her head and saw Nathan standing in the doorway.

"How you feeling?"

He asked trying to pull off a smile.

"I...I had an accident sometime back, that I don't even remember, but it injured my spine and that's why now I'm paralyzed. It wasn't supposed to be for another few months."

Her words were emotionless and her eyes stared at an unseen distance.

"I'm going to help you. This isn't the end for you Carly."

"Nathan, please."

He rushed to her bedside and leaned into her, grasping her hand. Nathan closed the gaps between their lips for a few seconds, that felt like an eternity on his end. Her lips were dry and lifeless. He backed away and stared into her eyes, filled with confusion.

Another three days went by. Carly stayed in the hospital. The doctors tried to teacher how to work a wheelchair. She mastered it the second day, but still refused to use it. She wasn't eating, hardly speaking and always had a gaze on her face. Nathan dropped by whenever he could find time, trying to talk to her and help her get better. It really didn't work. Carly's insurance couldn't cover another day in the hospital, so they reluctantly sent her home, with Nathan as her watch dog.

Carly was finally in her own bed, where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. Her not-so-secret admirer any more was cleaning up her apartment. He also tried to contact Carly's parents, but to no avail. Nathan finished cleaning the floor and threw a over filling amount of garbage into the trashcan.

"No, wait."

He heard Carly in the other room. The young man rushed into see what she was worried about.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay? Are you hurting? Do you want the medicine your doctor prescribed to help with the pain?"

Carly shock her head no.

"I get it now. I think I might hear..get it now. Cards at the bottom of the trashcan, in a box. Get them please. I remember...what I..."

She continued to talk in nonsense phrases. Nathan went back to the kitchen and stuck his hand in the bin, searching for what Carly requested. At last, he grabbed hold of them.

"These? These burnt, old-looking things? I can't even tell what these cards say."

"I remember...dueling him...turbo duel...that fall...those meetings with the others...did I really do that...why isn't he here...doesn't he care?"

Carly was still talking nonsense. It was like a million different memories were racing back into her mind at one time. Memories that before she wouldn't have been able to handle, but now she needed them. Nathan handed her the cards.

"I need to find them..."

"Carly, stop talking! You're making no sense. It's scaring me. What ever this is, just stop!"

Nathan never raised his voice to anyone, especially Carly.

"I need to find them...need to find them...to find them...find them...them."


End file.
